Kick FanFiction Part 1
by BuscusFan
Summary: I'm not that good at summarys but i'll try my best. This fanfic is just showing Jack and Kim's ordinary lives. going to school, training at the dojo, Jerry being.. Jerry, Kim stopping Jerry and everything like that also it shows Jack and Kim getting together
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's going on since this is my first fanfic I'm just gonna start off with a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it. Kinda obvious since jack and kim aren't together yet**

Kim's POV

"Awwwwwnn" **(A.N that was kim yawning btw)**

I looked at my clock and saw the time. It was 8:56am only four minutes until school started.

You must be confused my name is Kim Crawford and I'm 15 years old I go to Seaford High. I'm just your average teenage girl. Like cute boys, go to the mall that sorta stuff. I got dressed didn't even bother to brush my teeth or eat breakfast. I just ran straight to school. There I saw Jack running in equally as fast. _He looks cute today._ I thought to myself

_No what am I saying I don't like Jack right? After all he is my best friend that would be weird._

I ran straight past him like a hurricane.

I got to class just as school started.

_Yessss perfect timing kim. _ I thought to myself just as school started jack burst through the door.

Jack's POV

Just as school started I ran through the door screaming " I'm here Mr Sibson," (**A.N that was my year seven teacher)**

he looked at the clock and saw it was a minute late. Mr Sibson is very very strict

" Just too late, Jack go to the student admin and get signed in.

_this is not a good start to the day_ I thought.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I think I might turn this into a series. PEACE OUT HOMIES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's Chapter 2 of this normal kick fanfic… right now its school holidays for me and probably a lot of you so I'll have lots of time to update for you guys HAPPY NEW YEAAAARRR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Jacks POV

I walk towards the student admin when I see Frank giving Milton some trouble, so naturally I help Milton.

As I walked closer I saw Frank raise his fist at Milton so I ran in front of Milton and caught Franks fist.

"Hey Frank," I said angrily. Frank is so scared of me he'll leave my friends alone when I'm with them. He ran away

I walked to the student admin and signed myself in.

Kim's POV (Time Skip Last Period)

We were in maths uggghhh why does the last period have to be the most boring one.

The best part about this period though is that I sit next to Jack he's having a little sleep

_He looks cute when he sleeps. _I thought to myself

_You love Jack You love Jack_

_Shut up brain before I hit you_

_Go ahead you wouldn't even do it_

I hit my head and just realized what I did

_Smart Kim very smart_.

Jacks POV (time skip to the dojo)

I was practicing on the training dummy.

I was really determined.

_Hit, kick, block, grab_ I was in the zone

Then Kim walked in and I saw her and I lost focus. How much focus well I kicked the dummy but I missed and kicked the wall and fell and hit my head and felt woozy

Last thing I hear was Kim saying

"Jack are you okay," then I blacked out

**Ooooo that must've hurt. Will he be okay find out in the next chapter I'm not gonna ask for reviews coz I'm doing this for fun but if I do get reviews well bonus.**

**See ya later**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up this is chapter 3 I'm thinking of making a new story but I'm not sure anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it**

Jack's POV

I woke up on one of the Dojo's mats everyone was crowding around me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I sat up bad idea my head really hurt

"You were training real hard and determined then Kim walked in you turned around and missed the dummy, then you fell and blacked out," Eddie said

"He's right yo you fell pretty hard for Kim," Jerry said

"JERRY!" Kim yelled

Jerry being the "man" he is ran straight out the door shouting what he said was a war chant, we all knew he was screaming like a little girl so we all ran after Kim to stop her from killing Jerry.

**Sorry it's so short but to make it up for you guys I'll post the chapter as soon as it's New Years Day, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me with chapter 4 of this story this might be a short one coz I don't have lots of ideas so if you have any ideas please PM me or post it in a review.**

**To Amy who I think gave me my first review I will keep going with this story until I feel it's time to end it so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Kim's POV

After what Jerry said about Jack falling for me and the guys holding me back we all went to Falafel Phil's to eat. Jack and I sat on one side and Jerry and Eddie sat on the other Milton had gone home to "study" but I know he went to hang out with Julie because she told me earlier.

"Kim do you want some more Falafel's?" Jack asked me.

"Umm no thanks," I replied.

" Hey guys I gotta go see ya at school," Eddie said

"See ya Eddie," said everyone except Jack he was staring at me for some reason but when he saw me noticing it he quickly turned away while blushing a bit.

Jerry looked at his watch and said "yo I gotta go to see ya later," Jerry said

"See ya Jerry," Jack and I both said.

Then there was 2 Jack got a little bit closer while we were talking I got up to get some drinks but I slipped and Jack caught me, our faces were like 1cm apart he leaned in and kissed me I had sparks in my stomach

_I can't believe it Jack Brewer the love of my life is kissing me_ I thought

He then pulled away then said "Sorry Kim I didn't mean t-," he was cut off by me Kissing him again he kissed back.

**HAHA gotcha with a cliffy next update will probably be today so don't worry stay on FanFiction if you want to read chapter 5 as well see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What it do yo. Sorry had to do the signature Jerry line. Anyway as promised chapter 5 WHEEEEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or I hate everything about you.**

Jacks POV

I can't believe we just kissed twice I was the happiest guy in the world just then I heard I knock at the door Kim stayed on the couch while I went to get the door.

"Hey Jack," said Donna Tobin in a flirtatious tone

"What do you want Donna?" I asked

"I want you," she said like she was trying to seduce me, She pushed me in while kissing me she then saw Kim sitting there

Kim's POV

I saw Donna Tobin walk in and they were kissing I started to cry and run away but before I got out the door Donna tripped me and I fell she then resumed kissing Jack I ran away still crying Jack pushed Donna off of him and called out to me I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say I ran straight home went straight to my room I got my IPhone and Headphones on and listened to I Hate everything about you by 3 days grace and put it on repeat

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I was listening to it up so loud that I didn't hear the glass smash.

**Another cliffy sorry but I had to do it I know I know I'm evil (****evil laugh****) but to make it up for the cliffy I'll try to put up a new chapter today that's 3 in one day… don't worry I got a lot of spare time I'm in Bali til the tenth and I've been here since Christmas Day (I know what your thinking who leaves on Christmas Day Without their Presents! Nah I got my presents from my parents I got a HP laptop coz right now I'm using a mac and all the good games are on Windows soo I need lots of games I'm a Lets Player don't judge) Bali is like my Family's second home. Haha sorry for long ending A.N but this is last thing BBBBBYYYYEEEE (retarded policeman reference)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been reading some awesome fanfics from others and just didn't have time sorry but anyway. ON WITH THE STORY this chapter is rated T not K BTW**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It**

Jack's POV

I saw Kim running away

"good let her run you deserve better than her," Donna said to me

"NO KIM IS 10 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU SLUT!" I yelled at her "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!," I yelled again. I ran after Kim and soon arrived at her house but when I came close I could see that a window was smashed

"oh please be okay please be okay," I prayed

I ran in the house

"KIM" I yelled out hoping she would hear me "KIM!" I yelled again

"HELP ME PLEASE," she yelled I ran up to her room and what I saw just angered me more Carson was on top of Kim trying to rape her

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled running towards him anger directing my attacks I pulled him off of her then I punched him hard in the face he stumbled back and I kicked him he stumbled out of the room he was close to the stairs I kicked as hard as I could and he fell down. By the time he was at the bottom he was unconscious. I quickly called the police to report the rape

"hello 911 I would like to report a rape, It was my girlfriend Kim Crawford, Carson Hunter was the attacker, yes he's here unconscious, ok thanks," I told the woman on the phone. "Kim are you ok?" I asked her checking her for any injuries

"I-I'm fine," she replied

"don't worry the police and paramedics are on their way try to stay awake," I told her

"I c-can't Jack feeling kinda s-s-sleepy," she said as she drifted to sleep. As the paramedics arrived and the police dragged Carson into the Police car I ran over to the paramedics

"can I ride with her please," I begged the paramedics tears in my eyes.

He nodded and I jumped in holding Kim's hand

Kim's POV

As I woke up I could hear crying next to me I looked and saw Jack he looked tired and he was crying, he saw me look and yelled out

"Guys she's awake!" he yelled out as the guys came in

"Kim I'm so glad you're okay," Jack said hugging me

"ah Kim you're awake," said a doctor as he came in "I'm Doctor Smith in case you're wondering," he said

"w-when will I be released?" I asked him

"you can be released on the…

**BOOM cliffy I love giving ya cliffys also **

**please read my new fanfic New Student I would really appreciate that anyway till next time PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews I've been getting really appreciate it and shiqi I have taken your advice and used It in this story plus the last 2 chapters I don't think were normal but anyway here is chap 7 BTW this is after Kim has recovered so about 1 month**

**I don't own Kickin it**

Jacks POV

It has been about a month since 'The Incident' **(A.N 'the incident' was the rape of Kim) **and Rudy came out of his office with big news

"Guys I've got big news," Rudy told us

"what's the news yo," Jerry asked

"We just got invited to a tournament in Australia, Perth to be exact it's for 1 month the winner gets a huge trophy and the title of best dojo in the world it has 3 dojo's from each continent and we were chosen to represent ALL of America," Rudy said excitedly

we were all speechless we got chosen to represent America out of all the dojos in America us and 2 other dojos got to represent America this was big news

"That means we gotta give it all we got in training guys no slacking off got it Jerry," I said as we all looked at Jerry

"What yo that was one time," he defended himself

"more like 50000 times" Milton said to him

"Wasabi?" I asked while putting my hand in

everyone just smiled and did the same

"WASABI!" everyone shouted at the same time we had to be ready for this tournament

**there you go guys chapter 7 woah they get to represent all of America. Sorry there wasn't any kick in this chapter there will be lots of kick in the next. post in your reviews what other dojo names you want in the tournament. Til next chapter**

**PEACE OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys what's goin on this is chap 8 of the kick story so lets do this I don't own Kickin it **

Kim's POV 

We went to the seaford airport to fly to Australia it was a very long flight so to keep busy I brought my IPhone IPod HP laptop some DVDS and games on my laptop. Hard disks and some games on steam.

We boarded the plane and Rudy was kind enough to get us business class so we were very comfortable me and Jack sat next to each other we fixed things between us and are now back together. Milton and Eddie Jerry and Rudy. I decided to get a little bit of rest

Jack's POV

Kim fell asleep on my shoulder we were landing in about half an hour so I decided to wake her up

"Kim," I whispered while shaking her a bit

"what Jack," she replied still half asleep

"we're landing soon get up," I told her

"5 more minutes," she told me turning the other way

I decided to have some fun

"Jerry stop trying to give Kim a wet willie," I said and she sprang awake

"Jerry you better-," she said cutting herself off when she saw Jerry wasn't there

"Jaaaack," she whined obviously still tired

"I don't see the problem Kimmy," I said to her

"don' . ," she said obviously angry

"sorry _Kimmy_," I said trying to anger her

"you're lucky you're cute," she said

"I know I'm cute," I said to her

"please put your seatbelts back on we are beginning our descent," the pilot said over the P.A. we strapped in and soon we landed

once we got off we were surprised by a huge wave of heat.  
"why is it so hot here?" Kim asked

"Kim Australia has always been this hot just like you," I said to Kim when I said that she just blushed then we made out

"ewww guys no PDA right now please," Eddie said Turning away. Once we got our bags and went through customs it was time to see what Perth was like

**hey guys so that's the end of the chapter**

**so yeah see ya next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I never expected people to love it like you guys do so thank you very much you all rock so anyway onto the story**

Jerry's POV

Once we got to where we were staying we looked online to find any good beaches and we found a perfect one it was called Mullaloo beach we got changed into our swim wear we rented some motorbikes to drive on **(I'm not sure if you can do that in Perth I've never had to coz I live in Perth so) **once we got there the waves were huge so me and Jack rented some boards and went surfing while the Kim tanned and Eddie and Milton built sand castles Rudy went to get some food.

Jack's POV

I was surfing with Jerry and we decided to take a break and swim. I got a bucket from Milton and Eddie and got some water in it then I went up to Kim and started talking to her

"hey Kim you really need to cool off," I said holding the bucket over her head

"why though I'm fine here," she said while looking up and she saw the bucket just as I poured the water onto her

"JACK!" she screamed chasing me I ran straight into the water and I found a wave so I bodysurfed the wave right into her and got her into a big bear hug.

"there you go nice and cool," I said while laughing

"I'm so gonna get you back for this," she threatened

**so there is chapter 9 hope you liked it I need you guys to tell me some names for other dojos and what continent they are from please coz I'm stumped bye**


End file.
